


To Be Awake Is For Us To Think

by tomarkislife



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, but he's cute so it's ok, josh is an idiot, just a cute drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is late and Tyler can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Awake Is For Us To Think

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I'm bored and feel like writing cuddly fluff. Sue me.

Tyler had no idea why Josh was late. He never was. Josh had left earlier that night to go do some work in the studio by himself, but he was already an hour later than he said he would be. Tyler was starting to get worried. 

Tyler was lying in bed in his phone, trying to distract himself. He had texted and called Josh multiple times and still had gotten no response. He couldn't sleep without knowing where Josh was, if he was OK, if he was with someone else. 

 _No, Tyler. Josh is not with someone else. He wouldn't do that to you._ Tyler pushed the thought of Josh with someone else from his head and set his phone down on the bed side table. He needed to get some sleep. 

As he laid in the darkness, staring at the ceiling, his mind begin to wander to all the ways Josh wasn't OK and what if he got hurt or got in a car accident and that's why he wasn't answering his phone. Now Tyler was panicking. 

He grabbed his phone quickly and checked the time. Eleven thirty. That wasn't making him feel any better. He went to text Josh again. He scrolled through the long list of repeated "where are you"'s he sent to him that were still unread. Tyler sighed. 

Tyler rolled over in his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to force himself to fall asleep, so he wouldn't have to keep worrying about Josh. 

Then suddenly, a few minutes later, Tyler heard rustling on the bed next to him and something warm press up against him. He sat up slightly and saw Josh lying next to him. "Sorry I'm late," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Tyler's forehead.

Tyler glared at Josh in the darkness, wanting to know where he had been and why he was so late, but he could only be mad a Josh for a few seconds. He could never be mad at him for long. "Where were you?" Tyler asked, lying back down and snuggling against Josh. 

"I stayed at the studio at little longer than I expected to and then I got stuck in traffic," Josh explained, wrapping an arm around Tyler. "And then my phone died so I couldn't get a hold of you. Please tell me you weren't too worried." 

"Me, worried?" Tyler joked. Josh laughed. "What were you doing at the studio by yourself anyways?" 

Josh cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, well... This is kinda embarrassing but, um..." Josh trailed off. "I'm trying to write you a song," he mumbled. 

Tyler stifled a laugh and Josh sighed. "No, I'm not laughing at you. I just think it's cute," he said, barely able to contain a laugh. 

"Fuck you, Tyler," Josh said, pushing him away slightly and laughing. 

Tyler pulled him back and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure the song will be amazing," he whispered in Josh's ear. He kissed Josh deeply. Josh slide his tongue into Tyler's mouth and pulled him closer, so he was half lying on him. Tyler pulled away before anything else happened. "I'm too tired tonight," he admitted. 

Josh groaned. "Fine," he almost whined. Tyler cuddled back into Josh. 

"Hey, Josh?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you, uh, spoon me?" 

Josh sighed. "Anything else your majesty?" 

Tyler giggled as the two situated themselves so they were comfortable. "I love you," Tyler grabbed Josh's hand and kissed it. 

"I love you too," Josh murmured, probably already falling asleep, along with Tyler. He could always fall asleep right away when he was with Josh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay this isn't sad at all! :)


End file.
